


[带卡]失忆症

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

变故是在某一天突然发生的。

 

清早起床以后，过往的记忆一片空白，人生仿佛被彻底重置。

 

「我」是个男性Alpha，看样子年纪已经不小了，二十……三十……或者更大？「我」的名字是……

 

想不起来，无论如何都想不起来。

 

而且，现在身处的环境也让他放不下心来……男人悄悄隐去身形，漫无目的地四处游荡着。他不会疲惫也不会饥饿，不知道走出了多远，忽然闻到了一丝淡淡的甜香。

 

那是一个未被标记的Omega信息素的气味，非常稀薄，不注意细嗅几乎随时都要消散在空气里，同时也非常甜蜜，像是奶油、糖霜和果酱的混合物。那个Omega身边有不少同伴，有Alpha也有Beta，但他能注意到的只有他一个人的气味。他的心脏紧缩着抽痛起来，失去记忆以后第一次感到了一种难以言说的迫切渴望。

 

伴随渴望一同翻腾而起的是浓烈的恨意，这股突如其来的怨恨让他撑着树干头晕目眩了两秒，他意识到自己以前大概认识这个Omega，而且对方很可能是他的仇人。

 

不管是旧识还是仇人，试一试就明白了。反正现在他的时间有很多很多。

 

他往自己手腕上划了一道，这样的轻伤很快就痊愈了。他眉头一皱，面不改色地折断了自己的胳膊，又把手捅进腹部一阵翻搅，恶趣味地将肠子抽出一截软软地搭在那个血肉模糊的伤口边缘。这样把自己搞成血糊糊的，一看就狼狈不堪到了极点的模样，他循着那个Omega的气味，估算出他们的行进路线，倒在了他们的必经之路上。

 

如果是仇人，看他落到这种境地，应该会迫不及待地上来补刀，那他就可以佯装惊怒斥责他一番，腻烦以后再把人杀掉。如果是旧识……

 

如果是旧识？

 

他茫然地思考了片刻，下意识地排除了这种可能性。应该是仇人……必须是仇人，杀了他，他就再也不用这样心烦意乱了。

 

他们很快接近了这里，为首的队长朝他们比了个手势，示意他们暂停前进，保持警惕，自己上前来查看他的状况。是那个Omega。他的声音平稳冷静，一听便让人觉得十分可靠，这样平稳冷静的声音却在接近他、看清他的脸之后突兀地哑了下去。

 

「……带土？」他迟疑地叫了一声，声音飘飘忽忽地发着颤。像是被他身上可怖的伤势吓到了，他想触碰他又不敢，朝他伸出的手都在发抖，最后轻轻碰了碰他满是鲜血的脸蛋，这才如梦初醒，让小队里的医疗忍者过来帮他治疗。

 

原来「我」的名字是带土吗……看来是旧识。太糟糕了。

 

带土漫无目的地想着，在那个医疗忍者帮他处理好伤口，做了简单包扎以后，虚弱地睁开眼看了过去。有意思的是，他发现那个Omega居然下意识地避开了他的目光，好像对他怀有畏惧。

 

距离这么近，他闻起来更甜了，不知道尝着滋味是不是也一样可口。他肆无忌惮地幻想着，嘴里却有气无力地向他们道谢：「谢谢你们……」为了让效果更逼真，他捂着嘴咳嗽两声，好奇地打量着他们的护额，「你们是木叶的忍者吗？火之国那个有名的忍村，看来真的和传闻中一样厉害啊……」

 

从他的话里察觉到了不对劲的地方，银发Omega身体一颤，表面上毫无异状地问：「你记得你为什么会受伤吗？」

 

「这个啊，我原本和爷爷一起住在土之国，爷爷死后我就出门四处游历，这次遇到两个忍者打架，我不小心被波及到了……那些家伙真是太坏了！」他轻轻松松地撒了个谎，说着说着，又急忙补充道，「啊，不是说你们，你们是好人！」

 

Omega沉默片刻，轻声问道：「你以前一直和爷爷生活在一起，从没出来过吗？外面……确实是很危险的。」

 

他点点头，一脸认真地说：「是啊，我是几年前被爷爷捡到的，那之前的事我已经不记得了。」

 

「……」

 

银发Omega欲言又止地望着他，他翕动嘴唇，问出了最后一个问题：「那你还记得自己的名字吗？」

 

「名字？」他愣了愣，老老实实地答道，「以前的确实不记得了……不过爷爷叫我阿飞。」

 

「……不是。」

 

「什么？」

 

「你的名字，是带土。」Omega盯着他的眼睛，他的声音重新恢复了平静，「宇智波带土。」

 

哈。

 

带土在心底发出了一声冷笑。

 

上钩了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的名字是宇智波带土，而那个Omega是旗木卡卡西。

 

卡卡西好像一点没有顾忌他Alpha的身份，把他带回了自己的家。

 

「这样真的可以吗……」带土犹犹豫豫地问，「会不会太麻烦你了？」

 

卡卡西仿佛听到了什么很好笑的笑话，居然弯着眼睛自顾自地笑了起来，笑够了才清清嗓子，一本正经地说：「嗯，没关系。」

 

自从带土答应和他回来以后，他整个人都显得松快了不少，身上的气味也更甜了，那丝果酱一样微微的酸涩消失不见，成了纯粹的甜，闻得让人口干舌燥。

 

看到他的反应，带土猜测自己以前应该相当厚脸皮，从来没有什么会担心自己给别人添麻烦的意识。不过直到现在他也是如此，他一点不担心卡卡西会嫌他麻烦，他非常擅长一步步踩在别人的底线上逼人一退再退，俗称蹬鼻子上脸、得寸进尺。

 

他的心情稍微变好了一些，不过这种好心情在进门以后瞬间荡然无存。

 

卡卡西的家里有另一个Alpha的气味。

 

 

他明明没被标记，为什么家里会有Alpha？！

 

……他都这个年纪了，这也是正常的。

 

两种思绪在脑内冲突厮打，带土像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸起了全身的毛，内心忽地涌上了一股没头没脑的暴怒。明明是他踏入了别人的领地，他却感觉像是自己的领地被侵犯，自己的所有物被别人据为己有，最珍爱的舍不得吃的那颗蛋糕上的草莓，本来想留到最后珍之重之地吃掉，却被别人抢过去啊呜一口囫囵吞了。

 

「你结婚了？」他的语气听起来有些怪异，像是嘲讽像是含着冷笑，但他现在顾不得这些。他想，要是卡卡西敢说「是」，那他一定要，一定要……要怎么样？杀了那个Alpha，让他做寡妇？他有什么资格对一个领他回家的好心人这么做？这完全是恩将仇报，无理取闹。

 

可他偏要恩将仇报，无理取闹！

 

「不是，是……」卡卡西刚想解释，他的声音就被一声软绵绵的「爸爸？」打断了。房间的门被悄悄推开，从里面探出一个小脑袋，对他露出了天真的笑脸，「你回来啦？」

 

是一个年幼的男性Alpha。

 

那张脸……那张脸简直就是卡卡西的翻版，只是嘴角没有那颗小痣，头发也不像卡卡西那样是漂亮的银白色，而是灰扑扑、暗沉沉的黑色。

 

看到他的长相，带土想欺骗自己这不是卡卡西的亲生儿子都不行。真是白瞎了卡卡西那张好脸……他冷冷地想，银发干净又漂亮，在人群中格外出挑，一眼就能看到，他呢？混在人堆里就是个路人，长得跟卡卡西一样又有什么用？

 

心里挑剔着他的不是，他的声音也显得格外尖酸刻薄：「你的儿子？」

 

「嗯。」卡卡西没注意到他情绪的变化，他的表情软化下来，对他招了招手，小男孩于是噔噔噔跑过来扑在他怀里，甜蜜蜜地又叫了一声，「爸爸，我好想你。」

 

带土更酸了。

 

性格也和卡卡西一点都不像，他哪里配做他的儿子！他恶狠狠地瞪着卡卡西，要是他敢回一句：「爸爸也想你。」那他真是不能忍了，他恨不得立刻摔门就走。

 

卡卡西似乎不想在他面前表现得和孩子过于亲昵，只是温柔地揉了揉他的头发，便向他介绍道：「这是彻，是……我的孩子。」

 

他的转折相当生硬，像是生生咽下了原本想说的话，临时替换上了一句别的什么。带土努力收拾好表情，让自己不至于露出嫌恶，假惺惺地说：「我这个外人这样插进来打扰你们一家三口的生活不太好吧？」

 

卡卡西摇摇头：「家里只有我和彻，你不习惯的话，我送他去他同学家住几天。」

 

哼，就这样把他赶出去，看来你们的父子情谊也不过如此嘛。

 

不得不说，听他这么说，带土的心里到底好受了一点。卡卡西去给他收拾房间了，留下彻和他单独相处，他还真是不担心他会对这个小崽子做些什么。

 

彻似乎已经习惯被父亲丢下了，他一点不怕生，仰头好奇地盯着带土看，那双肖似卡卡西的死鱼眼睁得大大的。一点都不像卡卡西，带土不禁恶毒地想，卡卡西有点肌无力，每次都懒得把眼睛睁得很开，那样半睁半闭的反而显得很帅，哪像他这样，努力睁大了眼睛还是只有那么一点大，又可怜又好笑。

 

他对卡卡西都没有这么强烈的恶感，真不知道为什么会这么排斥这个和他长相相似的小孩子，只是因为他是卡卡西和别人生的吗？带土不觉得是这样，他把原因归结为同性相斥。

 

彻盯着他看了一会，开口叫了一声：「带土叔叔……」带土没等他说完就不耐烦地打断了他的话，「离我远点。」

 

他的恶意溢于言表，彻大概还是有生以来第一次被人这么明显的讨厌，他呆住了。

 

那副傻呆呆的样子更碍眼了。带土挑起唇角，不屑地轻嗤一声：「看我做什么？你从来没被谁讨厌过吗？不然去向你爸爸告状，说我对你态度不好，你看他是会向着你还是向着我？」

 

其实他也不知道卡卡西会向着他还是向着这个小东西，他觉得按常理来想他肯定会护着自己的儿子，但这不妨碍他端出有恃无恐的态度欺负小朋友。

 

「……」

 

彻没去找爸爸告状，他抿了抿嘴巴，泪水在眼眶里打转。他忍了半天，最后还是漏出了一声细微的抽噎，于是自己默默擦了擦眼泪，乖乖离他远了一点。

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

带土想要表现得讨人喜欢的时候，没有人能够讨厌他。

 

从小就是这样，他是木叶所有的老头老太心中最乖巧可爱的孩子，谁见了都忍不住摸摸他的小脸塞给他几颗糖，这可是卡卡西这种聪明小孩都没有的待遇。

 

当然，当他故意想要欺负别人，惹人讨厌的时候，他的表现比混蛋更混蛋。

 

住在卡卡西家里的这几天，卡卡西在家和不在家时他在彻面前完全是两副面孔。一旦卡卡西不在，他就摆出一副恶毒后妈的嘴脸拼命挤兑他，彻又是一个性格柔弱的孩子，和卡卡西一点都不像，每次都被他刺得直掉眼泪。

 

他用那张和卡卡西相似的脸小声哭泣着，带土本以为自己见到这一幕会感受到报复的快意，事实上，他却更加烦躁了。

 

为什么他会是卡卡西的孩子？

 

为什么卡卡西的孩子会是这样一个软弱没用的小孩？

 

卡卡西的孩子……应该，应该……带土不记得卡卡西以前是什么样子，反正不该像这样，被人说几句就忍不住要哭。

 

要是仅仅只是爱哭倒还没什么，带土发现他很有点笨，学东西比别人慢得多，学习成绩、忍术和体术没有一项达到及格线。同龄的Alpha都嘲笑他，他连吵架都吵不赢别人，憋得小脸通红，气急了又开始抹眼泪。

 

换成别的父母，大概早就埋怨着「你怎么这么笨？」或者「既然比别人笨就要加倍努力啊」来给他施加压力，但卡卡西从没这么说过。他总是很温柔地鼓励他，让他不要着急，慢慢来，甚至不会用严厉的语气对他说话，带土总觉得这孩子就是被他这样宠坏的。现实带给他的挫折和打击本该催着他迅速成长，他的父亲却小心翼翼地保护着他，不舍得让他吃那些苦头，以至于彻也天真地认为自己这样就挺好的，一点危机意识都没有，每天都傻乎乎的过得很快乐。

 

卡卡西不该是这么糊涂的父亲！他的孩子也不该是这种无能的废物！

 

带土沉浸在自己的思绪中，越想越气，这时有人轻轻拉了拉他的袖子。这个时间除了彻以外家里不会有别人，真不知道这个小孩被他吓哭了那么多次为什么还敢往他身边凑。他看到他就心烦，没好气地瞪了过去：「干嘛？」

 

「带土叔叔，你该吃药了。」彻帮他倒了一杯温水，和药片一起推到他面前，「乖乖吃药可以早点好起来。」

 

带土当初伪装成重伤员，伤口经由医忍简单处理后又被卡卡西送到木叶医院，换药包扎折腾了一通，还带回了一堆消炎止痛的药片，需要每天三次按时服用。卡卡西把提醒他吃药的任务交给了彻，他做得很认真，从来没有遗忘过，还没到时间就早早把东西准备好，一定要亲眼盯着带土吃下去才放心。

 

他每次都会细心地给带土一颗糖，让他吃完药以后把糖球含在嘴里，这样压下药味就不会苦了。

 

带土的伤其实早就好了，但他什么都没说，默默地就着水咽下了药片。彻看起来很高兴的样子，从口袋里摸出一颗糖放进他的掌心，露出了有些羞怯的笑容：「今天是草莓味的，是我最喜欢的口味。」

 

不知道你会不会喜欢……希望你也能喜欢。

 

他的心思几乎直白地写在脸上，这让带土心里越发憋闷得喘不过气。平心而论，彻是个温柔腼腆的好孩子，比起冲动暴躁的Alpha，更像是温和冷静的Beta或者Omega。如果他不是卡卡西的儿子，带土一定会非常喜欢他。

 

可他偏偏是卡卡西的儿子。

 

一个弱小、愚笨、爱哭的忍者……他的存在简直就是对他那个天才父亲的侮辱。

 

他希望彻能够讨厌他，最好憎恨他，这样他也可以回报他同等的恶意，可是不管他用多么恶劣的态度对待他，彻还是会一如既往地主动靠过来。看得出他对他怀有畏惧，但是没有厌恶，他并不讨厌他。

 

为什么？难道他真的傻到了不辨善恶的地步吗？

 

「为什么？」带土盯着掌心里的那颗糖没有动，他望向彻那双继承自卡卡西的眼睛，声音里充满了真切的疑惑，「我对你那么坏，你为什么不会记恨我？为什么不生我的气？」

 

要说一点都不生气，那是不可能的，不过彻往往生完气转头就忘了个干净。他的记性不太好，对于不愉快的情绪忘得尤其的快。听到带土直截了当的这么问出来，他不禁为自己过去的小心眼感到了深深的惭愧。他低下头，有些害羞地绞着衣角：「带土叔叔，你不坏的，你只是受伤了身上很疼，所以才喜欢发脾气，我才不会因为这个记恨你。」他像个小大人一样轻轻拍了拍带土的肩，小声安慰他说，「没事的，你一直有乖乖吃药，很快就会好起来，到时候就不痛了。」

 

「……」带土沉默了下来，他看了一眼那颗被包在透明糖纸里的粉色糖果，硬硬的糖纸刺得他的掌心泛起了细微的疼痛，「你还有糖吗？」

 

「咦？」彻呆了呆，从口袋里又掏出两颗糖放上去，一颗紫色一颗黄色，「给你。」

 

带土看都不看，随便挑了一个，选中了紫色的那颗，将粉色和黄色的一起还给他：「我比较喜欢这个。」

 

「那个是葡萄味的！我也喜欢！」彻的眼里闪着小星星，脸上扬起了一个灿烂的笑。用那张和卡卡西长得那么像的脸做出这种表情，不得不说……虽然奇怪，但勉勉强强还算可爱。

 

从那以后，他收到的就全都是紫色的糖果了。

 

他不认为几颗糖就能收买他，怎么可能？尽管后来他的态度确实缓和了很多，可那是因为他觉得这小鬼完全不会记仇，欺负他纯粹是浪费时间，所以不这么做了，没有别的原因。他还决定和卡卡西谈一谈彻的教育问题，才不是出于什么「想让他变好」之类的理由，卡卡西的小孩笨成什么样都和他没关系，他只是……看不下去了。

 

卡卡西的孩子不应该被任何人欺凌嘲笑。

 

即便他又弱又笨，心软爱哭，除了脸没有哪一点和父亲相似，他也是卡卡西的孩子。

 

「嗯？」卡卡西显然没想到带土会提起这个话题，他肉眼可见地紧张了起来，「我以为你不喜欢他……」

 

「……」为什么他会看出来？带土还以为自己隐瞒得挺好的。不对，等等，他明明知道，却仍然放任他们接触，这说明了什么？

 

……如果有一天卡卡西需要在他和彻之间做出选择，他会怎么选？会选择他吗？

 

不管他实际上是怎么想的，带土只当他会，他的心情顿时好多了。他假装没听见卡卡西的那句话，接着说道：「你太纵容他了，这样是不行的。」

 

「……现在的时代和我们那时已经不同了，带土。」卡卡西撑着头微微笑了笑，他的白发软软地散下来，看得带土忽然很想伸手摸一摸，「他们不用早早参与战争，可以慢慢长大，笨一点也没关系。更何况那孩子，彻他……他会变成这样，都是我的错。」

 

当初他根本没有察觉到自己怀孕了，怀孕期间发情期会暂时休止，然而他每个月都会在发情期来临之前提前服用抑制剂，也就错过了发现真相的机会。男性Omega的孩子很小，外表根本看不出异状，前期那些头晕呕吐、手脚浮肿的症状，他也只以为是战争的后遗症，还是忍耐着和往常一样带队完成任务，一直忍到发动的那天才知道原来自己怀了孩子。

 

由于他的疏忽，孩子生下来格外瘦小，天生就比别的Alpha婴儿弱得多，长大以后反应也比别人迟钝一些。正因为他是体质强悍的Alpha，他才能够顺利出生，假如他是Beta或Omega，也许卡卡西早就在不知不觉间失去了这个孩子。

 

这种可能性只是想想就让他不寒而栗。

 

彻是带土留给他的另一样珍贵的赠物，是他年轻生命的延续。这个孩子不需要变得多么强大，多么聪明，卡卡西只希望他能平安长大。

 

他此刻的神情温柔到了极点，却又不知为何透着隐隐的悲哀。带土非常受不了他这种好像强忍着什么痛苦的表情，他盯着卡卡西的眼睛，问出了自己在意已久的那个问题：「彻的另一个父亲是谁？」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西没办法回答他。

 

要怎么告诉他「是你」？毕竟是在他一无所知的情况下，由他不喜欢的人偷偷诞下的不名誉的孩子……更何况，彻并不是一个优秀得能让任何父母都为他骄傲的孩子，他只是一个反应迟缓的笨小孩。

 

带土十六岁生日的当夜，他们一起去庆祝，明知未成年人不能喝酒，带土还是不知道从哪里弄来几瓶清酒偷偷摸摸地分给大家。可惜他的酒量不好，只喝了一杯就倒了下去，由卡卡西负责送他回家。

 

把那个醉鬼扔到床上，任务本该到此完成，带土却在这时迷迷糊糊地清醒过来，抓住卡卡西的手腕喃喃地说：「你闻起来好甜。」然后扯着他将他压在了身下。

 

之后的事情一发不可收拾。

 

卡卡西吃了抑制剂，他没有发情，没有喝醉。或许他也喝醉了，他不知道，他觉得自己应该是清醒的。带土是真的醉得意识不清了，偶尔能够认出他，叫他「卡卡西」，更多的时候则是在叫琳的名字。直到最后，哪怕卡卡西喘息着主动拨开头发将后颈送到他面前，他也没有标记他。

 

他不喜欢他，从头到尾都只是他的一厢情愿罢了。

 

卡卡西怎么可能把这种事实告诉他。

 

「我不知道。」最后，他闭了闭眼，收敛起所有外露的情绪，平静地说，「我不知道。」

 

透过宽松的衣领，带土能够清楚地看到他的锁骨上留有一个陈旧的咬痕。那块丑陋的伤疤突兀地黏在象牙色的肌肤上，看着有种说不出的碍眼。

 

不知道？这算什么答案？

 

是他也不知道对方是谁，还是说……这些年来和他保持关系的Alpha实在太多，他不确定究竟是他们中间的哪一个让他怀孕了？

 

脑内瞬间转过了无数血腥的念头，带土的脸色也随之变得阴晴不定。他还没来得及开口，就看到卡卡西的脊背猛地弓起，他捂着嘴干呕了几声，匆忙起身冲进洗手间，扶着马桶的边缘断断续续地呕吐起来。

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

带土悄无声息地走过来，靠在门上冷冷地注视着他。

「这一个又是谁的孩子，卡卡西？」

也不一定就是怀了孩子……卡卡西本能地想要反驳，可他已经不是当年那个连自己怀孕都察觉不到的、年少无知的Omega了。他有过一次生产的经验，光凭直觉也能分辨出，自己的确是再次怀孕了。

「……我不知道。」

他根本无法面对带土冰冷的目光，也不敢去看他的表情。和先前的托词不一样，这次他是真的不知道孩子的另一个父亲究竟是谁。

现在回想起来，大概是两个月前的那一次，他在杀死敌人之后没能等到救援就力竭倒了下去，第二天醒来时已经被安置在了旅店里。

如果只是这样一个被好心人施救的故事，倒还算是个不错的结尾……可惜他醒后发现身上一片狼藉，满身都是青紫的吻痕和指印，小腹被灌进去的精液撑得微微鼓起，双腿更是软得几乎支撑不住自己的身体。对方很小心，似乎提前服用了药物，没有留下哪怕一丝微薄的信息素。

即便掌握了线索，知道对方的身份又能怎样？Omega遇到这种事只能自认倒霉。那个人没有标记他，这对他来说已经是最大的仁慈了。

他哆嗦着撑着墙壁半天才慢慢站起来，默默打理好自己，颤着手重新穿好衣服，若无其事地回了村。除了脸色还有些苍白，他看起来和平时没什么两样，只有彻察觉到他有些不对劲，担忧地问了他好几遍。

「我没事。」他不想让孩子为他担心，轻描淡写地带了过去。彻是个很敏感的孩子，而且他非常懂事，小小年纪就很有责任心，知道怜惜弱小，喜欢照顾别人。他的身高还够不到灶台，卡卡西不让他进厨房，最多让他自己热一热便当，可他知道爸爸出任务干的都是卖命的活，工作非常辛苦，想让他多睡一会，于是每天提前一个小时早早起床，踩在小板凳上笨手笨脚的为卡卡西准备早餐，放学后也急急忙忙赶回家帮他分担家务。

卡卡西让他去训练或者和同伴一起玩耍，他摇着头拒绝了，说自己再怎么训练也就是那个样子，差别实在不大，还说不想和别人一起玩。其实都是谎话，卡卡西知道他私下里会另外挤出时间努力训练，他想赶上大家的脚步，得到其他人的认可，和他们成为真正的朋友。

这孩子真的很像带土。每次看到他，卡卡西的内心都会涌起温暖的欣慰与感激。彻的存在让他明白，带土并不是仅仅存活在他记忆中的一个鲜明的影像，他的精神、他的意志、他的血脉完整地传承了下去，正以另一种形式陪伴在他身边。

至于另一个孩子，现在这个生父不详，并非在他的期待下到来的孩子……他能对它抱有同等的耐心和爱吗？

这大概就是报应吧，他忍不住这么想。他违背带土的意愿，从他那里偷来了一个孩子，所以有人用同样的方式回敬了他。这是他的报应。

「……是吗，我明白了。」

带土的声音里听不出多少情绪。他简短地应了一声，转身离开了。

这种平静的应对反而比什么都更让卡卡西不安。

他宁愿带土骂他，不管是作为朋友，还是……骂他蠢货，笨蛋，连这点事情都搞不明白也好，甚至于骂他贱人，婊子，荡妇，都比这样……都比这样更强。

至少他还肯骂他，那样的话，情况就算不上太糟。

可是现在他的这种反应……卡卡西的胃里一阵翻腾，他努力压下作呕的冲动，扯了扯嘴角露出了一个疲惫的苦笑。

对于现在的带土来说，他只是一个认识了没几天的陌生人。

他遗忘了过去所有的记忆，不管是爱还是恨……对他来说，旗木卡卡西什么都不是。不是朋友，不是同伴，什么都不是。

早该意识到这一点的，他早就做好了彻底失去带土的准备，不该抱有任何奢望……带土能够活下来，能够回到木叶，已经是意料之外的惊喜，他不能再奢求更多了。

他用冷水洗了把脸，出来看见带土正静静地坐在客厅里，没有过去打扰他，默默回了房间。

他不知道带土的心情其实远没有外表看起来那么平静。

他当然是生气的，发现卡卡西再次怀孕的那一刻，他的内心被嫉妒的酸液腐蚀得千疮百孔，简直恨不得扼住卡卡西那细白的脖颈活活掐死他。

他会处理好他的尸体，让他一直陪伴着他，从此他只属于他一个人。他再也不能去找别的Alpha，让他们把阴茎捅进他的体内，插到他的生殖腔里射精，为他们孕育儿女了。

他怎么能让其他人碰他？那些人凭什么碰他？他躺在他们身下的时候，还会露出每次面对他时展现出的那种好像在强忍痛苦的表情吗？不可能吧，他一定会满心欢喜，迫不及待地向他们张开双腿，让他们干到最深处，哪怕会被他们干大肚子，干出一个小孩，一个父不详的野种也没关系。

卡卡西没有回头，他庆幸他没有回头，不然此刻他恐怖的脸色一定会让他察觉到不对，这和他平日的伪装完全不一样。带土指尖发凉，手指痉挛般地颤抖着，他深吸一口气，强忍着内心几乎按捺不住的杀意，忍得额角青筋乱跳。下一秒，一个突如其来的念头忽然击中了他。

他为什么这么生气？

难道他喜欢卡卡西？失去了过去几十年的记忆以后，他真的能够在这么短短的几天时间里，爱上一个陌生人吗？

不管他爱不爱卡卡西，他有什么资格生气？卡卡西是一个年轻健康的Omega，他可以和任何一个Alpha保持关系，哪怕他想睡遍木叶所有的Alpha都是他的自由，他凭什么因为这个生气，甚至气得失去理智想要杀了他？

他好像一直理所当然地认为卡卡西是属于他的，实际上卡卡西并不属于他，他不属于任何人。他从来没有拥有过卡卡西，一刻都没有。

他在这一瞬间感到了强烈的茫然和无助，他很想再看看卡卡西，和他多说几句话，可是卡卡西从洗手间里出来以后看都没有看他，绕开他径自回了房间。他本来还僵直地坐在那里等他过来说些什么，不管是什么……什么都好，但他偏偏什么都不说。他眼睛一热，委屈得整颗心都缩成一团，扁着嘴差点像个小孩子一样掉眼泪。难道你不该对我解释几句吗？明明我那么……那么的……你怎么能这样对我……

你怎么能这样对我！

这股委屈来得莫名其妙又不讲道理，就好像卡卡西是个被他标记后又背叛了他的Omega，可他明明没有标记他。

……对了，标记。

标记是让一个人属于另一个人的唯一手段。

标记之后，卡卡西会成为他的Omega，他的身体只能接纳他，为他生儿育女，再也不会有其他乱七八糟的Alpha挤进他们中间……

标记他……标记他！

带土的呼吸因为这个诱人的想法变得急促起来。他幻想了一下他们的孩子会是什么样子，最好长得像卡卡西，卡卡西比他受欢迎得多，不过要是长得像他也不错……他见过卡卡西耐心细致地照顾彻的样子，他是个好父亲，他也会这样照顾他们的孩子，他们能够一起看着孩子长大，互相陪伴着慢慢变老。

他想到了彻，进而想起了那孩子的年纪。卡卡西怀上他的时候只有十五岁，根据他的说法，那时带土还没有出事，而他已经开始和别的Alpha交往了。

哈，所以，卡卡西从那时起就对他毫无兴趣。即便他真的睡遍了木叶的Alpha，也轮不到他，没有他的份。彻的父亲，当时和卡卡西上床的那个Alpha，如果换成是他……

如果换成是他，哪怕卡卡西挣扎拒绝得再厉害，他也会强行压制着他，咬住他的后颈、在他的生殖腔内射精，为他打下最终标记，让他成为自己的Omega。

他一定会这么做的。他那么想要拥有他。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
